I Will Be Happy
by wind-sorceress86
Summary: Kagura has been freed from Naraku's control by Sesshomaru. Now, along with Inu-Yasha and the others, Kagura and Sesshomaru set out to kill him. But Naraku has found someone to replace Kagura, a human turned demon. Will she destroy them all?
1. It's Only the Beginning

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter One: It's Just the Beginning**

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome yelled at Inu-Yasha, again. Everyone just sat and laughed as they fought with each other. They were always fighting each other, but they did love each other. They had been through so much; Naraku, Kikyou, and even Sesshomaru had caused them trouble.

"Kagome! I didn't mean anything by it." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Sure you didn't! That's why you said it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome, I said I was sorry!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome turned away from him. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha reached for her, but she moved away from him. "Kagome?" he said again.

"You're such a jerk!" she turned and screamed at him. Everyone watched as Kagome walked out of the hut, alone.

"Are you not going after her?" Miroku asked him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because she is pregnant and should not be alone in the dark." Sango told Inu-Yasha.

"I know, but she doesn't want me around." he told her.

"Who cares? Kagome needs you, now go after her!" Shippo yelled at him. Inu-Yasha was still reluctant. Kagome was pregnant, but what he didn't know was who the father was. Inu-Yasha and the others were led to believe that someone from Kagome's own time was the father. Kagome didn't want Inu-Yasha to know that he was really the father.

"Fine. I'll go after her." Inu-Yasha said as he walked out of the hut.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking deeper and deeper into the forest. She had a lot on her mind, but couldn't talk to anyone at the hut. "If this baby is born looking like a half demon, then everyone will know Inu-Yasha is the father." Kagome said to herself.

"So Inu-Yasha is the father." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome braced herself when she saw him.

"You have not told him the truth, have you? I am wondering why you will not tell Inu-Yasha that the child you carry is his." Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer to her. Kagome threw up her hands as Sesshomaru stuck his hand out towards her. "Calm yourself. I do not wish to hurt you. I only wish to bestow upon you a gift." Sesshomaru told her.

"A gift? For what?" Kagome asked him as she lowered her hands.

"For the child. A child of a miko and hanyou is a very special child. Many demons will be trying to hurt the child before it is born; I wish to help you protect it." Sesshomaru held out a beautiful, glowing, blue crystal. "For years you and my brother have searched for the Jewel of Four Souls, this jewel is the Jewel of Four Spirits." Sesshomaru handed the jewel to Kagome.

"A soul and a spirit are the same thing." Kagome informed him.

"You are mistaken. A soul and a spirit are two different things." Sesshomaru began to explain to Kagome, but heard Inu-Yasha coming towards them. "Keep the jewel with you at all times. The jewel will protect you from any harm." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he turned and walked away.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled to her as he reached the clearing she was standing in.

"Inu-Yasha, we have to talk." Kagome lowered her head as she said this.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he stepped closer to her.

"Inu-Yasha, nobody from my time is the father of my baby." Kagome still wouldn't look at him.

"Is it Kouga?!" Inu-Yasha's face turned bright red. If Kouga was the father, then Inu-Yasha was going to kill him. Kagome shook her head. "Then who's the father?"

"It's your child!" Kagome yelled. There, finally, she had told him. But now, how was he going to react? Slowly she lifted her head back up so that she could see his face.

"Kagome... why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I was afraid of what you would say." Kagome lowered her head again.

"I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha told her. Kagome didn't understand. Why was he apologizing? "I'm sorry I've given you this burden." he said to Kagome.

"Burden? This isn't a burden. Inu-Yasha, I love that I'm going to have your child." Kagome stepped towards him, wanting so much to touch him.

"Kagome, how can you say that? This child will be part demon, and people..." Inu-Yasha tried to tell Kagome, but she wouldn't listen.

"I don't care what other people think. This is my child, not there's." Kagome placed her hands on his face and lifted his head so that his eyes met hers. "Inu-Yasha, I love you." Kagome kissed him softly.

"So you're glad to be having my child?" he asked her.

"Of course I am." Kagome threw herself into his arms. She just wanted to stay like that forever.

Not too far away, an evil pair of eyes was watching the two. "So he is the father. No matter. I will kill her and the child, just the same. As for Sesshomaru and his little gift to the child." I will take care of him later for his interference." the evil eyes said as they faded into the trees.

The next few days were quiet and peaceful. Luckily what Sesshomaru had warned Kagome of hadn't happened, yet. She was hoping that any demons that wished to harm her child would be easily taken care of by her friends. She was also able to hide her worries from Inu-Yasha, who had become very protective of her. But Sango knew something was wrong with her friend. As soon as the two were alone, Sango began to question her friend. "What is wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just morning sickness." Kagome tried to convince her friend, but Sango didn't believe it. "Sango, there's nothing wrong." Kagome said again as she stood up and walked out of the hut. Kagome was relieved that she would be going back to her own time today. She loved being with her friends, but she was worried about the baby. Inu-Yasha decided to go with her, so that she would be safe.

"Will you come back?" Shippo asked Kagome as she and Inu-Yasha got ready to leave.

"Someday. I would never leave here forever. I promise to come back." Kagome told him.

"I will miss you, Kagome." Sango hugged her friend tightly.

"I will come back someday." Kagome promised Sango.

"Goodbye Kagome." Miroku hugged her, but for once didn't grope her, for fear of Inu-Yasha and out of respect.

"Goodbye Miroku. Take care of Sango." Kagome whispered in his ear. She knew they should be together, and that someday they would.


	2. The Jewel

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 2: The Jewel**

Months passed by and Kagome had grown bigger. She was now eight months pregnant, and Inu-Yasha had become even more protective of her. "Inu-Yasha, I'm able to walk down stairs without your help." Kagome tried to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs and sat her in a chair at the table.

"So, Kagome, you've been very busy lately. Have you had time to think of a name for the baby?" her mother asked her as she sat a plate in front of her daughter.

"A name? Inu-Yasha! We haven't picked out a name yet!" Kagome began to freak out.

"Kagome, calm down. There's plenty of time to think of a name for the baby." her mother assured her.

"You're right. I'm only eight months pregnant. I still have another month. Inu-Yasha..." Kagome turned to look at him, but he was gone. "Where did Inu-Yasha go?" Kagome asked her mother. But her mother was gone as well. "Mom, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed for them, but they were nowhere to be found. "Where am I?" Kagome asked as she stood up. The room had grown dark, and cold.

"Hello, Kagome." Kikyou stepped forward and a ray of light surrounded her.

"Kikyou, what are you up to?" Kagome asked her.

"That child you carry should have been mine." Kikyou told her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kagome asked her as she backed away from Kikyou.

"I will kill that child!" Kikyou yelled as she lunged at Kagome with a knife in her hand.

"No!" Kagome screamed and turned away from Kikyou, but there was no where for her to go, she was backed against a wall. But when nothing happened, Kagome was shocked. She opened her eyes and saw Kikyou lying on the ground, and the jewel Sesshomaru had given her was glowing. "Did this jewel protect me from Kikyou?" Kagome thought as she looked at it.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she saw Inu-Yasha staring down at her. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let her.

"You need to rest." he told her.

"What happened?"

"We were downstairs eating breakfast and you fainted. The doctor came to look at you and said that all you needed was to rest." he explained. Kagome reached down and grabbed the jewel Sesshomaru had given her, making sure it was still there. "What's that?" Inu-Yasha asked her.


	3. Returning to the Past

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 3: Returning to the Past**

"I know you think I'm safe here, but I just don't want to be here anymore." Kagome said as she through some of her things in a bag. Inu-Yasha wanted to go back too, but he knew it wasn't safe for Kagome there.

"Kagome, we can't go back. We have to stay here." Inu-Yasha said as he began to put Kagome's things back.

"I can't stay here! I have to leave!" Kagome yelled at him. He couldn't understand it, why did she want to leave so bad? "Please, Inu-Yasha, I want to leave." Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Okay. We'll go back." he said to her as he took her into his arms.

"Kagome, why are you leaving?" her mother asked her as Inu-Yasha carried Kagome's bag out of the house.

"Mom, Kikyou attacked me." Kagome told her mother once Inu-Yasha was out of the house.

"What?"

"I'm not safer here then I am there. Besides, with this jewel Sesshomaru gave me, I'm safe until the baby's born." Kagome said holding the jewel up.

"If you want to leave, then it's okay with me. Be careful Kagome." her mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

"Hello Shippo. How are you?" Kagome asked him as he cuddled in her arms.

"Kagome. Inu-Yasha. We thought you weren't coming back for a long time. Why are you here?" Miroku asked them as he and Sango walked up to them.

"Kagome didn't want..." Inu-Yasha began to say, but Kagome interrupted him.

"To stay away from you guys. I missed you all so much." Kagome said to them. Right away Sango knew Kagome was lying, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, welcome back. We missed you too." Sango hugged Kagome and they began to walk back to the village. Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked behind the girls and talked.

"We are two of the luckiest men in the world, Inu-Yasha." Miroku told him.

"Why is that?"

"We have the two most beautiful women in love with us. That makes us lucky." he answered.

"Sango doesn't love you. She hates you, and thinks you're a pervert." Inu-Yasha told him.

"Things have happened while you were gone. A lot of things." Miroku said as he walked closer behind Sango then placed his hand on her butt. WHAM! Miroku hit the ground and Kagome and Sango continued walking.

"So much for things changing." Inu-Yasha laughed at Miroku lying on the ground.

Later that night, while everyone slept, Sango got up and snuck out of the hut. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to think them through before she made any decisions about them. "Why did Kagome choose to come back here? Is everything really all right? Does Miroku really love me?" Sango had so much on her mind, and she wasn't watching where she was going. "Ahhh!" Sango said as she fell to the ground. She looked down at her leg and saw a huge gash on her leg. "Now what? I can't walk back to the hut now." Sango said as she ripped a small piece of her kimono and wrapped it around her leg. "What was that?" Sango asked when she heard something moving behind a bush.

"Sango?" Miroku ran to her when he saw her sitting on the ground.

"I'm fine Miroku, can you help me back to the hut?" she asked him.

"Sure. But I don't think I can find my way back in the dark, can you?" he asked Sango.

"No, it's too dark." Sango pulled Miroku down towards her when she heard something else moving. "What was that?" she asked.

"Just a rabbit." Miroku told her, he could tell she was scared, but he had never seen her like that before. Miroku slowly moved his hand around her waist and held her close to him. He was surprised when Sango didn't hit him; instead she moved her hand up to his face and turned him to look at her. "Sango?" Miroku looked into her eyes.

"Do you really love me?" Sango asked.

"Of course I do." Miroku's face moved closer to hers. Sango closed her eyes as she kissed him passionately. Miroku moved his hand slowly down past her waist. Sango moved her hand over his chest and began to take off his robe.

The next morning Kagome was worried when she noticed that Miroku and Sango were gone. "Where do you think they could be?" Kagome asked Kaida.

"They may be slaying demons." was all she said as she left the hut and walked into the village. Inu-Yasha stayed by Kagome's side, not wanting to leave her alone.   
"Maybe you should go look for them." Kagome said.

"I don't think I should leave you alone." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Inu-Yasha, I'll be fine. Now go find our friends." Kagome told him.

"All right. Stay here until I get back." Inu-Yasha made her promise.

Sango woke up in Miroku's arms. She was afraid to move; for fear that she would wake him up. "I love you Sango." Miroku said in his sleep.   
"I love you too." Sango whispered as she lay her head back down on Miroku's arm. When she did this, she woke him up.

"Sango?" Miroku looked over at her.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No. I have been awake." Miroku lied.

"We should get back to the village now. The others might worry." Sango said as she tried to get up, but she was still in pain.

"Let me help you." Miroku said as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Kagome, where is everyone?" Shippo asked as he came out of the hut.

"Gone, but they should be back soon." Kagome smiled at him. Then Kagome saw something that she couldn't believe. "Kikyou? Here, why?" Kagome stood up and ran after her.

"Kagome?" Shippo ran after her, wanting to know what was going on.


	4. A Small Battle

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 4: A Small Battle**

Kikyou sat next to the well, looking down in it. Now it was filled with water from all the rain that had been falling over the last few days. "Kikyou?" Kagome slowly walked up to her.

"Kagome! Get away from her!" Shippo yelled to Kagome.

"Shippo, go back to the hut!" Kagome yelled at him.

"But..."

"But nothing! Go back to the hut!" Kagome yelled again. This time her eyes glowed bright and energy surged from her body. Shippo became terrified and did what he was told.

"Kagome..." Kikyou didn't look up at her as she spoke. "Do you really love him?"

"Of course I love Inu-Yasha."

"I don't believe you!" Kikyou screamed at her, causing her to fall back from the energy Kikyou gave off.

"I love Inu-Yasha will all my heart!" Kagome tried to convince her, but Kikyou wouldn't listen.

"Kagome, that jewel Sesshomaru gave you will not be enough to protect you from me!" Kikyou laughed as she picked Kagome up by her neck. "Now I will kill you."

"Release you hold on her." Sesshomaru said as he appeared from the forest. Behind him were Rin, Jakken, and Kagura, his mate.

"Sesshomaru and his group of losers. How nice of you to join our little meeting. Stay there and I will deal with you four when I am done with Kagome." Kikyou laughed.

"Deal with us? You couldn't defeat Sesshomaru or I." Kagura laughed.

"This, coming from someone who needed to run for help when she could not free herself from Naraku? Ha, Kagura, you will be the first to die this night." Kikyou released Kagome and shot and arrow at Kagura. Kagura used her fan to push the arrow away from her and back at Kikyou. "Just what I expected from you, Kagura. I am surprised that your mutt didn't save you though." Kikyou laughed.

"I do not need his help to defeat you." Kagura said as she used her fan to attack Kikyou. "Dance of the Dead!" Kagura said as skeletons began to come from the ground and attack Kikyou. Mean while, Kagome had got up and was now struggling to make her way back to the village, or at least towards Sesshomaru. He had given her the jewel, so she knew he would protect her. She had thought about why Sesshomaru would have a change of heart about Inu-Yasha. But she discovered that her child would help Sesshomaru keep control of the West Lands. If the child died, then Sesshomaru would lose his control.

"Rin, help Kagome back to the village." Sesshomaru told the thirteen year old girl.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she ran over to Kagome and helped her up. "Come Kagome. I will get you back to the village." Rin promised as she helped Kagome walk.

Back at the village Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha had returned. "Where's Kagome!" Inu-Yasha began to worry.

"Inu-Yasha! Hurry!" Shippo yelled as he ran to the hut.

"Shippo, where's Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as he picked Shippo up by his tail.

"Over by the well. Kikyou's there!" Shippo told him. Inu-Yasha hadn't seen Kikyou in almost a year, why was she back now?

"Do you think he still has feelings for her?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know. Inu-Yasha, should we go look for Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No. Sango's hurt. I'll go by myself." Inu-Yasha told them.

"Kagura, you will not defeat me." Kikyou laughed as Kagura's attacks were easily avoided.

"Kagura, she is right. Let me fight her." Sesshomaru told his mate.

"No! I will defeat her." Kagura let out another gust of wind at Kikyou, this time she wasn't able to avoid it. Kikyou was thrown into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Kikyou!" Inu-Yasha yelled to her as he happened onto the battle field. "What have you done to her, Kagura?" Inu-Yasha turned to her, ready to kill her.

"Inu-Yasha, calm yourself. Kagura is not your enemy, Kikyou is. She tried to kill Kagome, until Kagura stopped her." Sesshomaru tried to stop his brother from killing his mate.

"Where's Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I had Rin help her back to the village." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"I have to get to her." Inu-Yasha thought, but he didn't want to leave Kikyou there for Kagura to finish off. He walked over to where Kikyou laid and picked her up.

"What...?" Kagura began to say, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Let him do what he thinks he needs to do. You have tired yourself enough tonight. You must go back and rest. I will follow my brother and watch what he does. Jakken, go with Kagura back to the castle, and if anything happens, let me know." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jakken said as he followed Kagura back into the forest.


	5. Healing and Killing

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 5: Healing and Killing**

Inu-Yasha knew he couldn't take Kikyou back to the village, but he had to do something. He carried Kikyou into a small cave and laid her down on some brush. "I won't let you die again." Inu-Yasha promised her. Inu-Yasha spent the rest of the night with her, afraid to leave her.

What he didn't know was that Kagome was in pretty bad shape too. In fact, Inu-Yasha had forgotten about Kagome. "Kaida, what do you need for us to do?" Sango asked her as she tried to save Kagome's life.

"I need water and cloth. Get me these items, and Miroku, find Inu-Yasha." Kaida told them. Sango tried to move as fast as she could, but she wasn't much help. Luckily, Shippo was there to help too. He ran and got the cloths for Kaida, while Sango used Kirara to go get some water by the river.

"Land there, Kirara. I should only be a minute." Sango told her. Sango jumped off of Kirara and limped over to the river. As she bent down to get the water, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Sango jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Who are you?" Sango pulled out a dagger, ready to fight, when she saw a young wolf demon women standing behind her. She had medium length blue hair, which was uncommon for a wolf demon, and blue eyes. She dressed much like Kouga, except she wore white fur and a crystal necklace.

"I am sorry. I saw you flying over head and land here. Then I noticed that you were injured and trying to get water. I wish to help you." she smiled at Sango and Sango felt safe.

"What is your name?" Sango asked.

"I am Kira. I came from the north looking for my sister." she told Sango.

"Are you a wolf demon?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You have blue hair and blue eyes. That's not common for a wolf demon." Sango informed her.

"This is mostly true. But the blue eyes and light hair color is common among wolf demons from the north." Kira explained. Then she took the bucket from Sango's hands and filled it up with water for her. "Allow me to take the water back for you." Kira asked Sango.

"I thank you." Sango said as she climbed up on Kirara. "But I can manage from here." Sango said as she took the bucket from Kira and Kirara took off. "If you are even in need of help, I live in a village near by. Just ask for Sango!" Sango yelled as Kirara flew away.

"I intend too." Kira's eyes grew dark and an evil grin grew upon her face.

Sango rushed back to the hut to help Kaida. "Here is the water." Sango said as she rushed in.

"Thank you, Sango. Kagome has a fever, but she will live." Kaida told her. Mean while, Rin sat outside the hut and waited to hear news of Kagome.

"Your help has been thanked, now why are you still here?" Sango asked Rin. She didn't want to fight Rin, because she was injured, and Sesshomaru had taught Rin how to fight. Her weapons of choice were daggers. She carried one on each leg, one around each ankle, one around her wrists, three around her waist, and one was hid on her upper back, easy to reach when her hands were placed behind her head.

"I was told not to leave until I know if Kagome will live." Rin told Sango. She couldn't believe it. Why did Sesshomaru care if Kagome lived?

"She will live, now you may leave."

"I cannot leave until the half breed returns." she told her.

"Why not?"

"I must stay and protect the unborn child. Lord Sesshomaru will not allow the child to die before it has served its purpose." Rin said as she sat on the ground in front of the hut.

"I am here to protect Kagome."

"That is not good enough." Rin still didn't move.

"When Inu-Yasha returns, will you leave?" Sango asked her.

"If Lord Sesshomaru orders me too."

Sesshomaru had followed Inu-Yasha to the cave, and when he realized that his brother was going to be staying there for the night, decided to pay Kagome a visit. "Lord Sesshomaru? Do you wish for me to return to the castle now?" Rin stood and greeted him.

"Yes. Tell Kagura that I will return home as soon as my business with my brother is finished." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the hut.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Sango asked him.

"Where is Kagome?" was all he would say to them.

"I am right here." Kagome said as she walked into the room. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked him.

"He had taken Kikyou to a small cave to care for her. He will not be back here for the rest of the night." when he told her this, Kagome's blood began to boil.

"That bastard is caring for her, when I and his child almost died tonight by the hands of that bitch?" Kagome's eyes began to glow red and she became surrounded by energy.

"Kagome?" Sango became scared when this happened.

"He is my mate, not hers. Where are they?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her. "Why are you here? Why are you caring for me?" she asked.

"I let you die once before, I will not let you die again." he promised her.

"Oh Inu-Yasha." Kikyou sat up and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Inu-Yasha." hers eyes had an evil look to them as she pulled out a dagger, ready to stab him.

"Kikyou!" Kagome's rage could be felt as the cave began to collapse. Inu-Yasha and Kikyou ran out of the cave just in time.

"Kagome? How did you find us?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"I will deal with you later!" Kagome told him as she looked at Kikyou. "You used my sister to weaken me, but this time I'm prepared." Kagome said as she pulled out a bow and arrow. "Now die!" Kagome's arrow burned bright red as it flew through the air.

"No!" Inu-Yasha tried to stop the arrow, but Kagome stopped him.

"Sit!" Inu-Yasha hit the ground just as the arrow pierced Kikyou's chest.

"No! The souls are leaving my body!" Kikyou tried to cover her wound as the souls poured out of her body. Slowly Kikyou began to shrivel up. The last soul to leave Kikyou's body was Kagome's. It flew through the air and into Kagome. She dropped the bow and arrows as her soul began to return to her body. Now Kagome had her whole soul again, which made her stronger.

"Kikyou!" Inu-Yasha crawled over to her shriveled up body. "I promised not to let you die again, and I failed." a single tear fell from his eyes. "Kagome, why did you kill her?" he asked.

"Kikyou was our enemy. She tried to kill me and your unborn child. She was working with Naraku to kill us, she has been for years. How could you ask such a question?" Kagome began to cry.


	6. The News and the Birth

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 6: The News and the Birth**

The next weeks were quiet. Inu-Yasha and Kagome barely spoke, and never spoke of what had happened that awful night. Kaida had passed away, but everyone knew she was peaceful when she did. Kagome was surprised that a few days later Kouga and Ayame came by. "Hello Kagome." Kouga greeted her.

"Kouga, Ayame, what are you two doing here?" Kagome asked them.

"Kouga wanted to make sure you were all right. He said he had a feeling that something was wrong." Ayame told her.

"And I'm sure you told him not to worry about me, because you could care less if I died or not." Kagome said with a laughed.

"I don't feel that way any more. Now that I know you're having Inu-Yasha's pup, I know you and Kouga will never be together." Ayame said as she took Kouga's hand. "So we can be together now, right Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Uh..." Kouga tried to free his arm, but Ayame's grip was too tight.

"Hello Kouga." Sango greeted him as she and Miroku walked up to the hut. Behind them was Inu-Yasha, who didn't seem to notice Kouga was there. He seemed distant and uncaring.

"Hey mutt face!" Kouga yelled to Inu-Yasha, but there was no reaction from him. "What's wrong with him?" Kouga asked Kagome. She wouldn't answer him though. Kagome just looked away from them as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Sango asked Ayame as she sniffed the air around Sango.

"You're with child." Ayame grinned. Sango's face turned bright red.

"Sango? Miroku!" Kagome turned and looked at her friends. No one could believe it.

"That's quite a nose you have, Ayame." Miroku smirked. This was great news, unexpected, but great. With the excitement of Sango's pregnancy, Kagome forgot about what had happened a few weeks before.

"We should celebrate!" Kagome announced.

"Kagome, you shouldn't go to all the trouble..." Sango began to say, but Kagome interrupted her.

"We should celebrate tonight, since Kouga and Ayame are here." Kagome said as she looked at Inu-Yasha. "Can you guys go down to the river and catch some fish? We women will get every thing else together." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha nodded, and then he, Miroku, and Kouga headed down the small path to the river.

"I wish you would have said something sooner, Sango." Kagome told her friend.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I wanted to wait to tell everyone." Sango said as she glared at Ayame.

"Sorry about that, Sango." Ayame apologized as she cleaned off some vegetables.

"Ladies that was the best fish stew I've ever had." Miroku told them.

"I agree. Is there any more?" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome.

"No, you ate all of it. Feeding two demons and a half demon takes a lot of food." Kagome and the others laughed.

"It's not my fault! The stew was really good, and I'm eating for more then one now." Ayame smiled. Everyone just froze in place.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"Sango isn't the only one with child." Ayame grinned. Everyone began to congratulate Kouga and Ayame when Kagome's face changed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked her.

"I think I'm having the baby." Kagome tried to stand up, but she was in too much pain.

"What do we do? With that old hag gone, does anyone know what to do?" Inu-Yasha began to panic.

"Calm down, Inu-Yasha. I have helped birth many babies before. I can help Kagome." Sango said as she stood up. "Now help her into the hut. Ayame, can you and Kouga go down to the river and bring back some water? When you do, boil it and bring it into the hut to me. Shippo, go get me some cloth, as much as you can find, and bring them to me." Sango ordered everyone. No one argued with her though, they all wanted to do what they could to help Kagome.

Inu-Yasha laid Kagome down on a cot in the middle of the hut, then sat down next to her. "Inu-Yasha, stay with Kagome and try to keep her clam. I am going to wash up." Sango said as she ran back out of the hut.

"Kagome, are you in much pain?" he asked her.

"Of course I am!" Kagome screamed at him. Then a look of horror swept across her face. Suddenly Kagome blacked out and when she awoke, she was in a dark room, with only one other person. The other person hadn't noticed Kagome there and was chanting some kind of spell.

"Die!" the women screamed as she pushed a knife threw an image in the small bowl of water that was sitting in front of her. Kagome peaked over the women's shoulder and looked into the bowl. It was an image of a baby, with dog-like ears and black hair.

"That's my baby!" Kagome screamed as she woke up.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"Something's wrong!" Kagome screamed. Sango ran into the hut with her hands filled with cloth. She sat down and began to birth Kagome's baby.

"Inu-Yasha... you must leave now." Sango suddenly said.

"I'm not going any where." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Miroku, get Inu-Yasha out of here." Sango told him.

"And how would you like me to do that?" Miroku asked, knowing he wouldn't be strong enough to force Inu-Yasha out of the hut. Luckily Kouga and Ayame walked in just at that time. Kouga helped Miroku to get Inu-Yasha out of the hut by knocking him out. Ayame stayed to help Sango. It was going to be a difficult birth, but somehow they were going to do it with the mother and child surviving.

Outside the hut, Miroku and Kouga had decided to tie Inu-Yasha to a tree, so he couldn't get back inside. As they sat and waited, a young woman, concealed by a dark cloak, walked up to them. "Is this the hut where the woman gives birth?" she asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Miroku asked her.

"A few days ago an old women came to my village. She told me of a young girl that was with child, and also that there would be a need for a mid-wife. When I asked her why she came to me and not another she told me that she was the mid-wife for her village, and that her time was coming to an end. This is the place, date, and time that the women told me to come. Are you still in need of a mid-wife?" she asked, her face still covered.

"Of course." Miroku began to lead the women inside when Kouga stopped him.

"I don't think we should trust her. She reeks of demon." Kouga warned Miroku.

"Kagome needs a mid-wife, and neither Sango nor Ayame are that. Let her help them." Miroku assured Kouga of the women.

"Kagome?" Ayame noticed that Kagome wasn't conscious any more. "Sango, something's wrong." Ayame looked terrified.

"Sango, I have brought a mid-wife to assist you." Miroku said as he led the young woman inside. Then he turned and left.

"Your help is welcomed." Sango said, not noticing the demon feeling the woman gave off. Ayame noticed it though, and the knife the woman was carrying.

"Sango!" Ayame jumped at the women, but it was too late. The young woman had pushed Sango out of the way and stabbed Kagome. Ayame grabbed the woman as Sango ran to her friend.

"Kagome?" Sango tried frantically to get her friend to wake.

Meanwhile, Ayame dragged the young girl outside. "Ayame, what happened?" Kouga asked.

"This wench tried to kill Kagome and the baby." she told them.

"Well then I'll just have to kill her." Kouga said as he stepped towards the women. She pushed Ayame back and threw her cloak into the air. Her medium length blue hair flew back down into place as she blue eyes shined. "Who are you?" Kouga asked her, he could tell that she was a wolf demon.

"I am Kira. I am an incarnation of Naraku, sent here to kill the half demon child and its mother." Kira told them.

"Another incarnation?" Miroku couldn't believe it. How many incarnations was Naraku going to create? "Why does Naraku wish to kill the child?" Miroku asked.

"That is none of your concern." Kira told him as she pushed past him and ran towards the forest. Kouga couldn't let her escape; she was trying to kill Kagome. He ran after, hoping to stop her from returning to Naraku.

"Kouga!" Ayame wanted to follow, but decided that she couldn't, for fear that she might get hurt, or her pups.

Inside the hut, Sango noticed that the cut actually helped them, instead of hurting them. With Kagome unconscious, she wouldn't be able to push. Sango took out a clean knife and cut just a bit further so she could take the baby out. She had to hurry though, before the baby died. She was shocked when she finished cutting Kagome open.

Kagome was still asleep when Sango allowed Inu-Yasha, who had just woken up, to come in. "Here is your son." Sango said as she handed the baby boy to Inu-Yasha. "And this is your daughter." Sango said as she held another child in her arms.

"Twins?" Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it.

"Inu-Yasha? Where is our baby?" Kagome asked him when she opened her eyes.

"Here's one." Sango smiled as she handed the girl to Kagome. "I'll leave you two alone now." Sango smiled and walked out of the hut.

"Inu-Yasha, we have twins?" Kagome asked him.

"A son and daughter." he smiled down at her and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too."


	7. Who Is Kira?

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 7: Who Is Kira?**

"Come here, Kyou." Kagome called to her son. The twins were now eight months old and crawling all over the place. Kyou, the boy, had black hair with black dog-like ears and golden eyes, while Iyasu, the girl, had silver hair and white dog-like ears with hazel eyes. Inu-Yasha loved being a father and was very protective of his children. Ayame had her pups only a few days earlier, four pups in all. Three girls and one boy. Two of the girls were identical with blue eyes, like their father, and reddish brown hair, like their mother. They were named Yume and Yuri. The other girl was named Tsuta, and she had dark brown hair like, her father, and green eyes, like her mother. The only son was named Ookami, and he looked just like his father. Sango was close to the day of her delivery and was becoming more nervous by the second. She had a fear that Kira would come back and try to kill her child too. Miroku tried to calm her fears, but it was no use.

"Sango, everything will be fine." Miroku wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her huge belly. "I promise not to let anything happen to you or our child." Miroku said.

"I know you won't. I'm just nervous." Sango told him as she laid her head back against his shoulder. He had changed so much, and he loved her as much as Inu-Yasha loved Kagome.

Elsewhere Kagura was caring for her three little ones. She had also changed. No longer wishing to kill anyone for fun, she now wished to care for her children. Two boys and one girl. The eldest boy, Eien, had black hair and golden eyes. In the middle of his forehead was a purple crescent moon, just like his father's. The next child was the girl, Megami. Megami had white hair and red eyes. She also had a purple crescent moon on her forehead. The youngest child, Kaze, had black hair and red eyes, but he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead, unlike his brother and sister. "Kaze." Kagura grabbed him before he climbed over the edge of the staircase. The children were only six months old, but already very active. Rin spent most of her time helping Kagura to care for the babies, since raising three demon children was a hard job, even for a demon such as Kagura. Sesshomaru didn't change much after the birth of his children. He did care for them, but he never seemed to be at the castle any more. He was always out killing demons that dared to try and take the west lands from him.

"Megami, come here." Rin said as she picked up the demon girl and placed her in her lap.

"Rin, where is Eien?" Kagura asked as she looked around and noticed he was not in the nursery.

"He was just here." Rin said as she placed Megami back in her crib and walked out of the room. "Eien!" Rin yelled for him hoping he would crawl back to her. "Eien!" Rin began screaming, he was gone! Eien had disappeared.

"Rin! Have you found him?" Kagura asked.

"No, he's gone." Rin said. Just then an arrow shot threw a window and landed near Rin. She picked up the arrow and noticed a note was attached to it. "Kagura, it's for you." Rin had a grim look on her face. Kagura took the note and read it.

"How dare he!" Kagura couldn't believe it. Naraku had sent one of his new incarnations to take her child from her. Now he demanded that she come to fight this new incarnation and if she wins she could have her child back, but if she lost, Naraku would get to keep Eien and Kagura would come back to him.

"Jakken!" Kagura yelled for him. As soon as she yelled he was right there.

"You called for me, my lady?" Jakken asked.

"Go find Sesshomaru. Tell him to come back immediately." Kagura ordered him.

"Yes, my lady." Jakken ran out of the castle as fast as he could.

"Perhaps you should have sent me? I could have found Lord Sesshomaru faster than Jakken." Rin told Kagura.

"I wanted you to stay here with the children until Sesshomaru gets back." Kagura said as she walked over to a wooden case that sat atop a small golden stand. "I have not needed this is almost a year." Kagura said as she opened the case and picked up her fan. "I almost missed it." Kagura opened her fan and ran her fingers across it.

"Are you going to fight?" Rin asked her.

"I have no choice. Watch over my other children, Rin." Kagura said as she walked out of the castle.

"Such a cute little demon child." Kira said as she looked down at Eien. She wanted so much to have a child of her own, but with Naraku in control, she knew that was impossible.

"Give me back my child!" Kagura appeared in front of Kira, ready to fight.

"If you come back to Naraku then I will give you back this child." Kira offered Kagura.

"I would rather die then go back to Naraku. It took me so long to break free from his control." Kagura told Kira. She could tell that Kira longed to be free too. "Why do you work for Naraku?" Kagura asked her.

"He has my heart." Kira told her. "Does he still have yours?"

"No. Another holds my heart. He freed me from Naraku's control by taking my heart from him." Kagura told her.

"Then I must fight you. If I defeat you and take you and the child back to Naraku, perhaps he will free me." Kira said as she prepared for battle.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome looked over at her mate, who was sound asleep. Kagome had a strange feeling that something was wrong. She hurried and got dressed, then grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out of the hut. She followed the feeling to a clearing in the middle of the forest. There she saw Kagura and another young demon. She could tell that Kagura was prepared to fight this demon, but why?

"I want my child!" Kagura said as she sent blades of wind at the young demon girl.

"So that's it. She has Kagura's child." Kagome said as she watched. She wasn't going to interfere just yet, only if Kagura needed her help.

"Come now, sister, rejoin Naraku." Kira told her.

"I will not!" Kagura sent another barrage of blades of wind hurling at Kira. Kira easily sent the attack back at Kagura. "Ahhh!" Kagura fell to the ground; every one of the blades had hit her.

"Do you surrender?" Kira asked as she approached Kagura.

"Never." Kagura tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Then you will die." Kira pulled out her sword, ready to strike Kagura down, but something happened.

"Nooo!" Kagome released an arrow that shot through Kira.

"Who?" Kira turned and saw her standing there, ready to release another arrow. "You will pay for this. I will be back to take my revenge." Kira said as she disappeared into the darkness. Kagome ran to Kagura to help her up.

"Release your hold on me." Kagura told Kagome.

"I was only trying to help. After all, you had saved my life once before." Kagome told her.

"Eien." Kagura picked up her son and headed back to the castle. "Thank you." Kagura didn't face Kagome, but at least she said it.

"Kagura, why did you not wait for me to return?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Rin, take Eien to the nursery." Kagura handed him to Rin, then she fell to the ground, her blood gushed from her body.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru knelt down next to her. "Jakken, go get the miko that lives with my brother." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome had made it home without anyone noticing that she was gone. Carefully she lay back down in bed with her mate and tried not to wake him. "Where were you?" Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her and asked.

"I went for a walk, that's all." Kagome lied.

"Next time, tell me before you go anywhere." Inu-Yasha told her.

"I promise." she told him, not wanting to start a fight.

"Inu-Yasha!" Jakken ran to the hut yelling for him.

"What does he want?" Inu-Yasha grumbled as he got out of bed. Kagome didn't say anything; she just got out of bed and walked over to her babies to check on them. If Naraku could take one of Kagura and Sesshomaru's children right from under their noses then Naraku could easily take away her babies. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled to her from outside the hut.

"What is it?" she asked, already knowing.

"Sesshomaru has sent for you. Kagura was injured in a battle and he wants you to come and heal her." Inu-Yasha told her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear.

"I will go. Sesshomaru and Kagura saved my life once before, the least I can do is go to him when he asks me to save his mate." Kagome told Inu-Yasha.

"I will come with you then." Inu-Yasha told her.

"What about the children?"

"We can watch the twins." Sango said as she walked out of her hut, followed by Miroku.

"Thank you. Come on, Inu-Yasha. We have to hurry." Kagome said as she ran back into her hut and grabbed her bag.

"Kagura? How do you feel?" Kagome asked her when she finally woke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Kagome.

"Sesshomaru sent for me when you came back injured." she explained. "Kagura, do you know who that was that attacked you?" Kagome asked her.

"Kira." was all she said.

"Who is Kira?" Sesshomaru asked when he walked in.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Who is Kira?" he asked again. Kagura didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't really sure of who Kira was.

"Kira is a creation of Naraku." Kanna appeared at the window.

"Kanna? What are you doing here?" Kagura asked her.

"I have come to warn you. Kira is not like us, she is different."

"How is she different? I thought she was an incarnation of Naraku, like you." Kagome told her.

"Kira is not an incarnation of Naraku, she was human." Kanna told them.

"What do you mean she 'was' human?" Kagura asked.

"Kira was a princess in the north..." Kanna began to tell the story, with the images appearing in her mirror.

Flashback

"Kira? Are you in here?" her elder sister opened the door and walked into her room.

"Hello Ariel. Such a lovely day. I was about to go for a walk, would you like to join me?" Kira asked as she smiled at her sister.

"Not today. We have a lot to do. Father sent me to get you. Now put on your good kimono and take off those villager cloths." her sister insisted.

"What do we have to do?" Kira asked her sister.

"There is a man coming here today, and he wishes to marry me!" Ariel exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you!" Kira hugged her sister tightly.

Kira quickly dressed and ran to meet her parents, but on the way ran into a young man. "Hello." he smiled at her and helped her up.

"Thank you. My apologies. I was in a hurry to meet with my parents before my sister's suitor comes." Kira said as she dusted herself off and looked up at the man. It was Naraku! "I do not believe I have seen you here before. May I ask who you are?" Kira asked him.

"I am your sister's suitor." he smiled at her.

"You are very handsome, and kind. I am sure my parents will agree with this match." Kira told him. "May I show you to where they are?" Kira smiled as she took his arm. "Right this way."

"Kira!" her father exclaimed when he saw her with her sister's suitor.

"Here you go. I will take my place with my parents now." Kira smiled at him.

"Hello." her father greeted Naraku with a smile.

"Hello." he smiled back.

"This is my eldest daughter, Ariel." her father pushed her foreword.

"I am please to meet you." Ariel kept her head low, afraid to look up.

"Please lift your head there is no reason for you to be shy." Naraku told her. Ariel lifted her head and smiled at him. "Much better." he smiled back.

Naraku stayed at the castle that night, waiting for his chance to attack. He hadn't come to the castle for a bride, but for a protector, and he had found what he was looking for. Later that night, his chance arose. Before dawn, Naraku called for his demons to attack the castle. While the demons attacked, Naraku made his way to the princess' room. "What are you doing here?" Ariel awoke and asked him.

"The castle is under attack. We must get out of here." he said as he woke Kira up.

"What is going on?" she asked him.

"We must get out of here." he said as he lifted her from her bed and carried her out of the castle. Ariel ran behind them, trying to keep up.

"Ariel, hurry!" Kira screamed to her sister, just before a demon ripped threw her. "Ariel!" Kira screamed and forced Naraku to drop her. She ran back to her sister, hoping that she was still alive.

"Kira, we must get out of here." Naraku held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. "Ariel would not want you to die here." Naraku told her.

"You are right." Kira took his hand, and when she did a shot of energy went threw her body. Kira screamed as she was transformed into a wolf demon. "What are you doing to me?!" Kira screamed.

"You were weak, I am making you strong." Naraku laughed.

"When she awoke, Kira no longer knew who she was. Only that she was created to protect Naraku when his time of weakness came." Kanna told them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I want you to free Kira. She does not deserve this life he has given her." Kanna told him.

"What about you? You don't deserve this life either." Kagome told her.

"I was created by Naraku. I am part of him, like Kagura. But Kira is not part of him. If she is not freed then she might become like him, ruthless and willing to do anything to kill Inu-Yasha." Kanna said to Kagome.

"How do we free her?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura holds the key. She is the one that must do it." Kanna said as she disappeared into the night.

"What does she mean by that?" Kagome asked Kagura. Kagura didn't say anything; she just sat on her bed staring out the window.


	8. Kira Must Wait

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 8: Kira Must Wait**

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome yelled for her friends as she and Inu-Yasha came home.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Can you watch the twins for a little longer? Inu-Yasha and I must help Kagura and Sesshomaru. Someone is in need of our help and we can't say no." Kagome told her.

"We would be glad to watch the twins." Miroku told her.

"Would, but can't." Sango added.

"Why can't we?" Miroku asked his wife.

"Because I think I'm having the baby." Sango told him.

"Oh, Miroku help her back inside. Inu-Yasha, go get some water and boil it. I'll go and deliver the baby." Kagome told everyone.

"Are you sure you can do this, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"You did it for me; I can do it for you." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Good, then hurry!" Sango began to scream.

"Miroku, go get some cloth and bring them here." Kagome told him.

"I will be right back Sango." Miroku promised her.

"I don't care! Just go!" Sango screamed at him.

"Right." Miroku ran out of the hut, leaving Kagome to do everything, which is what Sango wanted anyway.

Sango's delivery went much better than Kagome's. There were no problems, and Sango birthed a beautiful baby girl. She had brown hair, like Sango, and blue eyes, like Miroku. "What should we name her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Sumire?" he asked her.

"Sumire, I like it." Sango smiled at her daughter. "Sumire."


	9. Enemies and Allies

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 9: Enemies and Allies**

Sumire was eight months old when Kagome finally decided that it was time to help Kira. "I don't care what you say, Inu-Yasha. Kira needs our help, and we're going to help her." Kagome told him.

"If you want to help her that's fine, but I'm not helping her. She works for Naraku." Inu-Yasha mumbled.

"Fine then! I'll go by myself!" Kagome yelled.

"There's no reason for that, Kagome. I'll go with you." Sango told her.

"You can't go. Sumire's only eight months old now, you should stay with her." Kagome said.

"And the twins are only sixteen months old, you should be staying with them, but there's work to be done and we're the only ones to do it." Sango told her.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked her.

"Of course." Sango told her.

"We can't very well let our daughter grow up in a world like this. We have to save Kira so Sumire can grow up safe." Miroku said as he carried her into the hut.

"Sumire, I'll do what ever I can to keep you safe." Sango said as she took Sumire into her arms. "Miroku, we have to do what we can to protect her." Sango told him.

"You're right." Miroku agreed with her. "So, when do we leave?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"So you are going with them?" Sesshomaru asked his mate.

"I have to. Kanna believes I have the key to freeing Kira. If she is not freed then she will return to take our pups again." Kagura told him.

"Then I will go with you." Sesshomaru told her.

"This is my fight! I will go alone!" Kagura yelled at him.

"You will not go alone!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagura. She couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru had never yelled like that, ever.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura turned away from him.

"Kagura, I will not allow you to fight Naraku alone." Sesshomaru took her into his arms. He was unable to show her his love for her, but he did have his moments where he let her know how much he truly cared for her.

"Sesshomaru... I must do this alone." Kagura pushed him away from her and began to walk out of the castle.

"Kagura! Should something happen to you, I will take my revenge on Naraku and all of his reincarnations." Sesshomaru warned her.

"If something happens to me, Sesshomaru will kill Kanna as well. I cannot let something happen to me, or Kanna." Kagura said to herself.

"Kagome? Are you sure you want to leave the twins?" Inu-Yasha asked his mate.

"No, but we have to help. I have a feeling Kagura won't be able to do this on her own." Kagome looked up at the sky, thinking about Kira's past life. Just then she saw Kagura fly by on her giant feather. "We have to go now!" Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Mommy!" Iyasu yelled as she ran to her mother.

"Stay here, Iyasu. Daddy and I will be back soon. Kiku, take care of the children." Kagome told a young village girl as she and the others took off.

"Why are they following me?" Kagura asked when she noticed Inu-Yasha and the others were behind her. She flew down on her feather and landed in some trees, waiting for them to come.

"Where did she go?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked around for Kagura. "I can still smell her, but I don't see her."

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura sent her attack out to them, only as a warning, she didn't mean to hurt them.

"Look out Kagome!" Inu-Yasha grabbed her and jumped up on a near by branch.

"Kagura! Why did you do that?" Kagome yelled at her.

"Why were you following me?" she asked.

"You need our help." Kagome told her.

"I need no one's help." Kagura told her as she pulled a feather from her hair and threw it towards the ground. In seconds the feather had grown and she was back up in the air. "Now stop following me!" Kagura yelled to them.

"Sango, you and Miroku follow her on Kirara. Inu-Yasha and I will follow from the ground." Kagome ordered.

"Right. Come on Miroku. Kirara!" Sango yelled to her cat demon. She and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and flew into the air.

"Come on Inu-Yasha." Kagome yelled for him.

"Kira. Come to me." Naraku called for her. "It is time for you to make yourself known again. Kohaku, you will also go with her." Naraku called for Kohaku, who has now grown into a young adult of fourteen.

"What is your wish, Master Naraku?" Kira and Kohaku appeared before him.

"Go kill Inu-Yasha and the others." Naraku told them.

"What of Kagura?" Kira asked.

"Kill her as well, then make you way back to Sesshomaru's castle and kill her mate and pups." Naraku ordered. Kanna couldn't believe it. Naraku had just ordered the killing of her sister and her off spring. She couldn't let this happen. Kanna hurried from Naraku's castle and made her way to Kagura, she had to warn her.

"We're going to help Kira, wither you want us to or not. You might as well let us come with you." Kagome told Kagura.

"I will not fight with three humans and a half demon. Do not mistake Sesshomaru's love for his lands as love for his half brother's pups. Sesshomaru only wished to save you and your unborn children so that his lands would be safe from threat. Your pup, Iyasu, has great power and will one day kill all demons that threaten Sesshomaru's lands." Kagura explained to Kagome.

"I know all of this already. But I don't care about that, what I do care about is Kira. Naraku killed her family and took her as his own. She needs our help." Kagome told Kagura.

"Look, women!" Kagura began to yell at Kagome but was interrupted.

"Look what we have here." Kira laughed as she appeared in the field with Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled to her brother, but there was no answer.

"Kira! Let us help you! We can free you from Naraku's control." Kagome told her.

"Free me from his control? Naraku does not control me. I am the mistress of my own life." Kira said as she sent energy beams at Kagome. Inu-Yasha carried her out of the way just in time.

"We have to help her." Kagome told him.

"I know, just tell me what to do." Inu-Yasha said to her.

"Kagura knows what to do." Kagome remembered what Kanna had said earlier.

"I will kill Kagura first. Kohaku, you kill Sango and Miroku." Kira ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Kira." Kohaku said as he charged at Sango.

"No! Kohaku wait!" Sango didn't want to fight her brother again.

"Did he call her Mistress Kira?" Kagura thought to herself. "Naraku hasn't...?" Kagura's mind was racing. She wasn't paying attention to Kira as she charged at her.

"Kagura!" Kanna ran from the trees to protect her sister. Kanna used her mirror to deflect Kira's attack.

"Kanna? You betray Naraku? You will pay for that." Kira said as she sent her attacks at Kanna. Again she used her mirror to deflect the attacks. "It looks as if I will have to fight hand to hand." Kira laughed.


	10. The Horrible Truth

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 10: The Horrible Truth**

"I will win this battle!" Kagura said to Kira as she charged at her. Kira pulled out her katana and tried to stab Kagura, but she grab Kira's wrist. "I knew it!" Kagura exclaimed when she saw the mark on Kira's wrist.

"Kagura, what is it?" Kagome asked as she and Inu-Yasha ran to them.

"Kira, I will release you! I will kill you!" Kagura said as she pushed Kira away from her and sent one of her attacks at her.

"Kagura! No! There is another way!" Kanna tried to stop her sister.

"Kanna, what are you doing?" Kagura said when she saw Kanna deflect her attack.

"You do not have to kill her. You are able to free Kira from Naraku's control." Kanna told her.

"How can I free her? Naraku has already taken her." Kagura said.

"What are you talking about, Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"She has Naraku's mark on her wrist. Naraku has taken her as his mate." Kagura told Kagome.

"What!" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Kagome, maybe it would be best if Kagura killed Kira. No one should live with the knowledge that the same man that killed their family is also the same man she has taken as her husband." Inu-Yasha told her.

"No! Kira cannot be killed!" Kagome said. "Kanna, how do we free Kira?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagura has to key. Only she may free us." Kanna told her.

"Kagura, do you know what she's talking about?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"Yes. My fan can be used to free them." Kagura told Inu-Yasha

"Well, use your fan." Inu-Yasha told her.

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"The only way to free them is to kill Naraku." Kagura answered. Everyone grew silent. Either they kill Kira, or they all die.

"Kira, you have to free yourself. I know you can free yourself, if you only try." Kagome stepped towards her.

"I do not wish to be freed. I am Naraku's mate, and I will bare him a child." Kira told Kagome.

"Naraku killed your family! How could you defend him?" Kagura asked her.

"Lies! Naraku did not kill my family!" Kira screamed.

"Kanna, show Kira what you showed me." Kagura ordered her.

Only yards away Naraku sat on a tree branch watching what was taking place. "So Kanna has betrayed me as well?" Naraku smirked. "Then she will die as well." Naraku said as he jumped down from the tree and ran towards Kira.

"Master Naraku." Kira bowed to him as he appeared.

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha screamed at him.

"Kira, I wish for you to kill Kanna as well. She has decided to betray me so she shall die." Naraku ordered Kira.

"Kohaku! Kill Kanna!" Kira ordered. Kohaku knocked Sango to the ground and charged at Kanna.

"Kanna!" Kagura yelled to her little sister just as a blade went threw her chest.

"Now, kill Kagome!" Kira told Kohaku.

"Stop!" Naraku ordered.

"What is it my lord?" Kira turned and asked him.

"I ordered you to kill Kanna and you disobeyed me." Naraku told her as he stepped towards her.

"I had Kohaku kill Kanna instead of me doing it, what is wrong with that?" Kira asked him.

"Because Kanna was part of me and I feel her pain. Having you kill her will lesson the pain." Naraku told her.

"Kanna was not killed then?" Kira turned and saw Kagura sitting next to Kanna.

"Please don't die." Kagura begged Kanna.

"Kagura, I do not want to die under Naraku's control. Please free me." Kanna begged her sister as the blood soaked her white kimono.

"I will." Kagura said as Kagome bend down next to them.

"I'll take care of her, you go kill Naraku." Kagome told Kagura. Kagura stood up and closed her fan.

"Naraku!" Kagura screamed at him.

"I will take my leave now, Kira, finish them off." Naraku ordered. Sensing Kagura's energy raising, he decided it would be best if he left.

"As you wish, Master Naraku." Kira said as he vanished. Then she turned to Kagura. "We will finish this now. There is no running away this time." Kira told her.

"My fight is not with you." Kagura said as she threw the feather in her hair to the ground and it grew. "Inu-Yasha will fight you though." Kagura smirked as she jumped onto the feather and flew away.

"Kagura!" Kira screamed at them as she threw an energy blast at her. Kagura laughed as she dodged the energy and disappeared into the clouds.

"Kira! You will fight me!" Inu-Yasha said as he stepped forward.

"Ha, do not make me laugh. Kohaku, kill Inu-Yasha." Kira ordered.

"Not so fast!" Sango said as she threw her Hiratsu at him. It hit Kohaku and knocked him back.

"It's just you and me, Kira." Inu-Yasha said.


	11. Kagura's Betrayal

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 11: Kagura's Betrayal**

Kagura did her best to keep up with Naraku as he ran back to his castle. "At last, I will be safe here." Naraku said as he walked into his castle.

"I have been waiting for you." a voice said from the shadows.

"Who is there?" Naraku turned to face the darkness.

"Why did you send Kanna to my castle? Did you do it to lure out my mate?" the voice asked.

"So it is you, Sesshomaru." Naraku said.

"Answer my question." Sesshomaru warned.

"Your mate? Who are you speaking of?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagura! Where is she and why did you wish to lure her from our castle?" he asked him.

"Kagura is right here, but she is not your mate." Naraku laughed as Kagura stepped forward.

"Kagura? What is this?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe it.

"I sent Kagura to you to keep you company. She does not really love you or your pups." Naraku laughed.

"Kagura... it is not true. I refuse to believe it." Sesshomaru stepped towards her, but she backed away. "You will not even speak?" Kagura just turned her head so that she didn't have to see him.

"Sesshomaru, leave my castle. Forget about Kagura and never return here again. If you ever return, I will send Kagura herself to kill your pups." Naraku warned him. Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku, and was about to when Kagura stepped in front of him, but keep her face towards the ground.

"Kagura, you asked me to free you, and I did. I took your heart from Naraku's grasp so that you might be free. Why are you still working for him when he no longer has a hold over you?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagura didn't answer him. "So be it." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left the castle.

"You did well, my mistress." Naraku laughed.

"Understand this, I will kill anyone that you wish me to, I will destroy anything that you wish me to, but I will not be your mistress and you will not hurt my mate or my children." Kagura warned him.

"As you wish. I have Kira now anyway." Naraku said as he turned and walked down a long hallway.

"I will spend the rest of my life serving you, but I will not live much longer anyway." Kagura said as she looked out into the courtyard. She could still see Sesshomaru walking out of the castle. "I did this… for you." Kagura lowered her head and a tear fell down her face.

"I do not have time for this!" Kira said as she sent a blast of energy at Inu-Yasha. He tried to move fast, but the energy blast was moving too fast. Inu-Yasha was sent flying into a tree.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed and ran to his side. "Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled at Kira as she stepped towards them.

"Kohaku! Come; let us return to Master Naraku." Kira ordered.

"Yes, Lady Kira." Kohaku threw Sango back and ran after Kira.

"This is not over." Kira said as she disappeared.

"Should we go after them?" Miroku asked.

"No. We need to return to the village. Inu-Yasha's injured and our children might be in danger." Kagome answered. Miroku helped Inu-Yasha get up and then helped him back to the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lady Kagura?" Rin asked as he walked back into the castle.

"I do not ever want to hear you speak of her again, is that understood?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin said as she turned and headed back into the nursery. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and watched as Rin picked up Kaze and began to rock him to sleep. Eien and Megami were already asleep in their beds, but Kaze would not sleep. "Poor children. Their mother is gone, maybe forever, and their father does not seem to care for them." Rin said, not knowing that Sesshomaru was listening. "I will stay here and care for you, I will never leave you." Rin promised as she stood up and placed the sleeping Kaze in his bed and covered him. By this time, Sesshomaru had left. He had heard what Rin had said and began to think of Kagura.

Sesshomaru left the castle and began to walk towards the river, all the while thinking of Kagura. "She does love me, I know she does. What hold does Naraku have on her?" Sesshomaru asked himself. His mind was full of the events of the day. When he woke up that morning, Kagura was still loyal to him, not Naraku. Kagura had wanted so bad to kill Naraku. "What could have happened to change her mind?" Sesshomaru thought as he walked next to the lake. As he peered into the lake and looked at his reflection, he noticed another person walking up behind him. "Kagura…" Sesshomaru turned around and pulled her towards him.

"Release me." Kagura demanded.

"Kagura, why have you turned to Naraku? Why are you working for him?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sesshomaru… I only came to tell you that you and the children are safe. Naraku will not harm you as long as you do not interfere." Kagura said as she pushed him away from her. "Please… do not interfere." Kagura said as she turned and disappeared into the fog.

"I will get you back."


	12. Tricks

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 12: Tricks**

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and looked around the hut. Outside he could hear Kagome playing with the twins.

"Kyou, Iyasu, come here." Kagome laughed as she ran after them. They were now over a year old, and Kagome was having trouble keeping track of them. Sango sat in front of her hut holding Sumire as she laughed at Kagome chasing the twins.

"Kagome, do you need help?" Sango asked.

"No. I can handle this." Kagome said as she grabbed Iyasu. Iyasu screamed with laughter as Kagome tried to catch Kyou.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha stood at the doorway to their hut and looked out at her and their children.

"Inu-Yasha, you're awake. How do you feel?" Sango asked him when she saw him standing there.

"Fine. Where's Miroku?" he asked.

"He went to a nearby village to exercise some spirits there. He should be back in a few hours." Sango answered.

"Daddy!" Iyasu screamed and stretched her arms out, trying to reach him. Inu-Yasha smiled as he walked up to Kagome and took Iyasu from her. "Daddy." Iyasu snuggled in his arms and fell asleep.

"Inu-Yasha, are you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she picked Kyou up.

"Yes. Kagome…"

"What is it?" she said as she gave him a funny look.

"I think you should take the children and go to your time. It isn't safe here right now." he finally said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Kagome said.

"He won't be alone. Miroku and I will be here with him." Sango said as she stood up.

"No, just Miroku. I like you should go with her." Inu-Yasha told Sango.

"I can't travel through the well." Sango told him.

"You can as long as you're holding a piece of the Shikon no Tama." he said. "I think you two should take the children and leave, today." he told them.

"But why?" Kagome asked him.

"I think Kagura is working for Naraku again. If Naraku has Kagura and Kaminari, we're in trouble. Their both strong and he also has Kohaku and Kanna. There's too many of his minions running around and it's just not safe." he told them, just as Sesshomaru approached them.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Kagome asked as she held Kyou close to her.

"I was waiting for you to come." Inu-Yasha said.

"So you know why I am here?" he asked.

"It's because of Kagura. She's working for Naraku again, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I know that it is against her will. Naraku has some kind of control of her." Sesshomaru answered his brother.

"Then I'll help you, as soon as Kagome and my children are safe." Inu-Yasha told him.

"I know a place where they will be safe. At my castle Rin and Jakken are protecting my children. Outside Rouyakan has appeared and has sworn to protect my castle. Your mate and offspring will be safe there." Sesshomaru told him.

"Inu-Yasha… I want to go to Sesshomaru's castle. That way I'll still be here and I will be safe." Kagome told him.

"We must hurry." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"Somebody has to stay and wait for Miroku to get back." Sango said.

"I will take them to my castle. You stay here and wait for you're friend." Sesshomaru told Inu-Yasha.

"Okay. I'll come to your castle as soon as Miroku gets back." Inu-Yasha said, and then he turned to Kagome and the twins. "I will come." he promised. Kagome kissed him on the cheek, then turned and followed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I thought your castle was the other way?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"Sesshomaru's castle is the other way." he said as he began to glow. Suddenly his form began to change into that of a woman's.

"Kira!" Kagome screamed.

"That's right, and you have fallen into my trap. Now I have Inu-Yasha's mate and offspring, as well as the monk's mate and offspring." Kira laughed.

"Kira, you don't have to do this. We know what Naraku did to you when you were younger. Let us go and we'll help you." Kagome promised.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I do not care. I am taking you back to Master Naraku." Kira said as she threw a huge net over them.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome? Is Kagome is trouble?" Inu-Yasha jumped up and ran in the direction he heard the yell coming from. But when he got there, they were already gone. On the ground Inu-Yasha found the beret Kagome had put in Iyasu's hair. "This place reeks of Kira. It was a trick!" Inu-Yasha said as he picked up Iyasu's hair beret. "I'll make her pay for this." Inu-Yasha swore.


	13. Freed Souls

**I don't own Inu-Yasha**

**Chapter 13: Freed Souls**

"I have brought you the wench called Kagome." Kira told Naraku as she walked into his chambers.

"Good. Kanna, where is Kagura?" Naraku asked her.

"I do not know." Kanna replied as she stood before him.

Kagura was still in the castle, sitting atop the castle roof, just like she used to do. "Sesshomaru…" Kagura whispered his name as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry I did this to you." Kagura said as she stood up revealing the dagger in her right hand. "I can't go on this way." Kagura said as she raised the dagger, but before she could plunge it into her body she sensed someone coming. "It can't be!" Kagura was shocked when she realized who it was. Below, in the courtyard, Kagura saw him walking towards the castle. She hurried to get off the roof and back inside the castle. With him there, Naraku would surely call for her.

"So he has finally come. What do you think he will offer me in return for her?" Naraku asked Kira.

"Perhaps he will offer to kill Inu-Yasha?" Kira thought. "What do you want of him?" she asked.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru burst through the doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe this honor?" Naraku asked as he walked in.

"Where is she? I know you have some kind of hold over her and I want her returned to me." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"Kagura belongs to me." Naraku said as he stood up. "Do you believe that just because you marked her as your own that she truly belongs to you?" Naraku laughed.

"Master Naraku…" Kagura stepped into the room as Sesshomaru was about to attack Naraku.

"Kagura, tell Sesshomaru that you no longer belong to him." Naraku ordered her. But when she didn't comply, Naraku grew angry. "Kagura! Do as I command!" he yelled at her. Still she didn't say a word. "Kira! Do as I have ordered." Naraku told her.

"Yes, Master Naraku. Kagura's offspring will die." Kira said as she vanished.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of his neck and began to squeeze. "Call her back here!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I will not. Kagura made a deal with me, she went back on her part of the deal so I will kill her children." Naraku laughed.

"Then you will die as well." Sesshomaru said as he squeezed Naraku's neck.

"Sesshomaru, no! Leave him; if you hurry you can make it back to the castle before Kira. You must stop her." Kagura cried.

"Kagura…"

"I will stay here and deal with Naraku." Kagura told him. Sesshomaru nodded as he released Naraku and left the castle.

"Kagura… why have you given up the lives of your children?" Naraku asked her.

"I would rather have my children dead then have me kill them later." Kagura told him.

"What?" he was confused.

"Eventually you would force me to kill Sesshomaru and my own children. I knew this because of Kanna's mirror. She caught me as I made my way here tonight and showed it to me. I am not your only rebellious incarnation." Kagura said as Kanna stepped out of the shadows.

"Kanna, you betray me too?" Naraku asked her.

"I did it for Kagura. She needed me." Kanna told him as she held out her mirror and released all the souls that she kept in it, including Kira's and Kohaku's.

"Kanna, no!" Naraku tried to grab her, but Kagura got to him first.

"I will not allow you to hurt anyone else." Kagura said as she held Naraku in front of Kanna's mirror. "Now Kanna." Kanna held out her mirror and began to suck the soul from Naraku's body. "Kanna released all those souls so that there would be room for your soul inside her mirror." Kagura said as Naraku's soul was sucked from his body.

"I am your creator, if I die then so shall you." Naraku laughed.

"But you will not be dead. Your soul shall life forever in my mirror." Kanna told him.

"Kira will free me!" Naraku said as the last of his soul was sucked into Kanna's mirror.

"What now, Kagura?" Kanna asked her.

"We shall dispose of your mirror. It must be place somewhere where no one will ever retrieve it." Kagura tried to think of a place.

"I know where we can take the mirror." Kanna said.

"Where?"

"In the village of the demon slayers, there is a cave. Only those with a kind heart may enter. The mirror would be safe there." Kanna told her sister.

"And I know who we can get to place the mirror there." Kagura said.

"Ahhh!" Kira fell to the ground as her soul reentered her body. "What happened? Where am I?" Kira stood up and was really confused.

"Kira! I will not allow you to kill my family." Sesshomaru told her as he finally caught up to her.

"What? Who are you?" Kira asked him.

"You are different. Naraku's mark on you is gone." Sesshomaru noticed.

"Who is Naraku?" Kira asked him.

"Something has happened. She has been returned to her former self, she is no longer a demon. Is Naraku dead?" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I knew I smelt Kira." Inu-Yasha said as he and Miroku ran up to them. "Sesshomaru, what's going on here? That isn't Kira, but she smells just like her." Inu-Yasha said.

"I am Kira!" she yelled.

"But you are not a wolf demon, why?" Miroku asked her.

"A wolf demon? I am a human! My father is a village leader and he will not stand for this. Are you the ones that attacked my home? My father will send out the entire village to find me, and when they do, you will be killed." Kira warned them.

"We didn't attack your village." Inu-Yasha told her.

"Then… who are you and what happened to my village?" Kira was really confused now.

"It can't be! My family must still be alive!" Kira cried as Kagome told her the truth. "He never wished to marry my sister, he only wanted me?" Kira cried. As Kagome and Sango tried to comfort her, Miroku pulled Inu-Yasha aside so he could talk to him.

"Naraku must have had another reason for taking this girl."

"What do you mean?" Inu-Yasha asked him.

"If he only wished for a body guard, why not make another incarnation, or he could have chosen a girl that was closer to his castle. According to Kira, Naraku traveled three days to get to her village. He wanted her for some reason." Miroku explained.

"I don't sense anything different about her." Inu-Yasha told Miroku as they looked over at Kira.

"I do, it is very faint, but she has great spiritual powers." Miroku told him.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kira stood up and walked over to him

"What?"

"Help me get revenge. I want Naraku to die." Kira told him.

"I will kill Naraku." Inu-Yasha promised her.

"You are too late. Naraku is already dead." Kagura said as she and Kanna appeared at the door of the hut.

"Kagura! I heard you were working for Naraku again, what are you doing here? Have you come here to kill us?" Inu-Yasha asked her.

"I do not work for Naraku. I belong to your brother. If I was working for Naraku, the mark your brother gave me would have disappeared." Kagura answered.

"Did Sesshomaru send you here?" Kagome asked her.

"No. I have come here on my own. I need to ask you for a favor." Kagura said, looking over at Sango.

"Me? What do you want of me?" Sango asked her as she stood up.

"Take this to that cave outside your village. No one must be allowed to have it." Kagura said, handing Kanna's mirror to her.

"Why?"

"It has Naraku's soul in it. If someone evil was to get that mirror, they would be able to revive him." Kagura told her.

"We shall take it there now." Miroku said as he picked up his staff.

"No. I will go alone. Stay here with Sumire." Sango told him as she called for Kirara. "Kirara will be with me, so I will be fine." Sango said as she kissed Miroku's cheek.

"Come Kanna, I must return to my children." Kagura said to her sister. Kanna turned and followed Kagura back into the darkness.

The next day Sango returned to the village. Three days after she returned, Kohaku made his way to the village. Now that he had his soul back, he wanted to stay near Sango forever. Sumire loved playing with him and was always with him. Inu-Yasha took Kira back to her village, only to find it completely destroyed, so Kira returned with Inu-Yasha to his village, where she lived until the day she died. Kanna stayed with Kagura at Sesshomaru's castle, until she disappeared sixty years after Naraku's death. Everyone else lived long, happy lives.


End file.
